


I'm Not a Hero

by Mirah_kat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Multi, PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020 (Percy Jackson), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirah_kat/pseuds/Mirah_kat
Summary: Starting her life over in New York City, a young girl gets pulled into the world of demigods and monsters after leaving a life filled with vampires, witches and unspeakable family drama behind.This totally twisted up story that mainly focuses on adapting the Percy Jackson books into an alternate storyline. Told from the perspective of a different character, this story combines ideas and even characters from other fictional worlds (the vampire diaries and the originals) and tracks the life of this character as she grows up and uncovers her destiny.!!WARNING!!There will be sensitive content later on that might be difficult for some people to read so read at your own risk.The first chapters aren't the greatest but I think it gets better. Please give it a chance and feel free to leave me any helpful comments. Thank you so much for reading my work!!😊p.s. I also posted this story on wattpad
Kudos: 1





	1. Here we go again

I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted nor expected to meet someone who would completely turn my world on its head, again. I could have gone through my entire life without ever finding out I was a half blood if only I wasn't addicted to peanut m&m's.

As per my usual routine I was ending off a long day of rounds at the hospital with a treat to give myself a little energy boost before getting settled into the long night I would be spending in the ICU checking in on patients and making sure things were running smoothly. Since I wouldn't be able to operate on anyone without supervision from a senior attending for another few months this was as close as I could get. Working in the ER all day and volunteering to take night shifts in the ICU. After all I had no loved ones to get home to so why spend time alone at home doing obsessing over the past when I could be working my ass off every night instead, distracting myself from my obvious loneliness and misery that filled my life.... oh and helping people of course. Yeah.... that's why I'm here; to help people. Or so I tell myself every day. It's funny how easily your mind accepts something if you say it often enough.

Anyway, there I was innocently standing by the vending machine in the empty employee lounge watching the rain endlessly drip down the glass of the window while quickly scarfing down the sugary treats that I should have known better than to love so much, when the door suddenly bursts open, causing me to jump, dropping my candy in the process.

"Oh come on, what the hell..." I started, frowning down at the colorful mess on the floor.

I angrily whip around ready to verbally destroy whoever was at the door, but immediately close my mouth when I lock eyes with a stranger. The tall dark-haired intruder stops by the door for a brief moment and rushes into the room, closing the door behind him. The slightly deranged look in his shifty eyes momentarily scares me as I look him over, trying to discern his intentions. I look closer at the stranger who I soon come to notice is only a boy around my own age. His dark shaggy hair is damp and stringy from running through the rain and his deep sea green eyes are captivating. Mud and traces of something I can't quite place stain his otherwise handsome features and almost completely cover his rumpled orange shirt and blue jeans. I glance down at his converse sneakers totally caked in mud and only then do I notice the trail of blood oozing from a tear near his knee, slowly soaking through the fabric, barely visible as it blends into the dark blue of his jeans.

I gapped at him, the slight frown on my face growing into worry as he takes a few tentative steps forward, studying me as if asking himself if he could trust me. 'As if you're the one who should be worried right now, weirdo' I thought. A loud bang I concluded came from the door in the next room jarred me from my thoughts, and causing the boy to jump. His body stiffened and face filled with fear as his eyes darted wildly around the room before landing on the door to the storage room behind me.

He looked at me and back to the door as if silently asking for permission to go in there. Still stunned and slightly uneasy I nodded slowly, not totally sure why I wasn't frightened by the wild looking, soaking wet, blood stained boy that seemed scared out of his wits and running for his life. Somehow I could tell he needed help. Besides, whatever was chasing him, I knew I had definitely faced worse, so I had nothing to be afraid of.

As he rushed passed me I caught a glimpse of a shiny metallic object slightly concealed in his jacket sleeve. Almost as soon as I saw it, it was gone and for a moment I got a sickening feeling in my gut. I ignored the feeling and turned back to the door the boy had come in from just as it burst open for the second time that night.

"you haven't seen a young boy around here have you? Dark hair, green eyes?" An older man asked, suddenly staring deep into my eyes searching my mind for answers. I could feel the magic in his words as he spoke and knew exactly what he was doing.

"He went down the hall towards the bathrooms" I said plainly, feigning the mindless honesty he knew his magical words always compelled. With a small satisfactory smirk he was gone and I let out a breath of relief, turning towards the door hiding the strange boy. Feelings of dread and a tinge of curiosity filled my mind as I urged myself forward. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think of the first chapter?? There will be manyyyy more to come if you guys like it. Later chapters will be a lot longer this was just a little taste.  
All thoughts, corrections and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading this far!


	2. chapter 2

My mind was spinning with the endless possibilities all culminating in one very important question. What does a fucking vamp want with a kid?  
“He’s gone” I said, walking into the storage room where the boy stood brandishing a 2-foot long bronze sword and a feral look in his eyes. It was almost comical how out of place he looked waving a goddamn sword around a hospital storage room. Yet he handled it with a certain grace that could only come from years of practice. Interesting.  
The boy let out a small breath and shifted his weight uncomfortably, shoulders visibly relaxing when he realised it was only me, not a human sized bloodsucking leach. “You might want to put that thing away” I glanced down at the blade still too close to my throat for comfort. “It’s kind of rude to threaten someone who just saved your life” I added dryly, earning me an amused, albeit confused look as he cautiously lowered the weapon. My eyes followed the blade all the way down to the cut on his leg that was bleeding all over floor. Damn it, blood stains are a bitch to clean up.  
Without hesitation I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a chair in the corner of the room. Quickly slipping into doctor mode I motioned for him to sit. He shot me another confused look then loosened slightly before deciding I wasn’t a threat or maybe the pain was just too much for him to remain standing. Regardless, he sat and peered up at me, sword nowhere to be seen, a ballpoint pen now hanging loosely in his hand. Perfect. He’s some sort of witch, no wonder that vampire was after him. Witches are nothing but trouble. It was good to know the stupid vamp wasn’t after me and for once I wasn’t the one being chased. I knelt on the cold floor in front of him and he tensed again.  
“Relax, I just want to take a look at your leg. I won’t hurt you” he relaxed a bit at the sound of the calming doctor voice I had been practicing (not at all because of my own persuasive ‘ability’). I flashed him a hopefully comforting smile, catching his gaze, causing him to relax even further. Carefully I inspected the visible damage to his leg, frowning at what I saw.  
“I’ll be right back, don’t move”. When he didn’t move I ran out of the room, down the hall to a supply closet. Quickly grabbing some basic cleaning and stitching supplies, I made my way back to the boy who still hadn’t moved an inch. Carefully approaching him, I crouched down and slipped a pair of gloves on. I grabbed a pair of steel scissors and held them up towards his leg. His eyes went wide and he jerked backwards into the chair, almost toppling it over.  
“Relax, I just need to cut your jeans open so I can get a better look” I said with a scoff. “I’m not that kind of girl-” His eyes went wide and quickly looked away as his cheeks flushed a deep red, drawing an obnoxious laugh from me. “I told you I won’t hurt you, trust me for ten minutes.”  
He visibly relaxed again and looked away as I started cutting through his jeans. He still hadn’t said a single word to me and I wondered if maybe he couldn’t. Or maybe it was just me. I’ve been told I can be scary or was he still embarrassed about having a woman on her knees in front of him cutting his pants off. Damn kids and their wild imaginations.  
Exchanging the scissors for some gauze and peroxide to disinfect the area around the cut I gently cleaned it, removing the mud and clotted blood. “This might hurt a little” I warned, catching his eye. He nodded and I proceeded to disinfect the still bleeding gash, gently taking off layers of dirt and blood till I got to the source of the blood flow. “It’s not too bad but you’ll need a few stitches” I said, eyes focused on the cut. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing...I’m a real doctor... not that you asked, which is... odd considering this is usually the part where people start crying or asking if I know what I’m doing.” Vacant eyes stared back at me before snapping back into reality. He slightly cocked his head to the right and looked at me with the realisation that he was letting someone sew him up. Not only was that person a complete stranger, but a stranger who looked about the same age as him. Panic washed over his features as he realised that the woman dressed and speaking like a doctor was actually a teenage girl. With wide eyes he gripped the arms of the chair and jumped, for the millionth time that night.  
“Shit, I literally just said don’t panic. I’m a doctor, I know what I’m doing.” I added, pointing to the identification card hanging from my neck. That only earned me an even more confused look to which I replied with a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I know- I’m young. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m fully qualified to stitch your bloody leg up... and poke around in your brain should I need to” I muttered under my breath. His face softened at my words, but still he said nothing.  
“There, you’re all done” I said, smiling at my work. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” Looking up, not expecting a verbal answer I waited expectantly. He shook his head and I sighed, slightly disappointed, wishing I could hear the voice that matched the beautiful green eyes.  
“Alright” I huffed, getting up with my arms full of supplies, glancing at his face again, not able to place the emotion written so clearly all over it.  
“You’re good to go but come back tomorrow to get the dressing changed so it doesn’t get infected.” And with that I turned to leave.  
A cold brush of fingers along my arm stopped me. Muttering a soft “thank you” he quickly darted from the room and down the hallway.  
“He speaks!” I grinned brightly. “Come back tomorrow I’d hate to have to amputate that leg cause you let it get infected.” I almost didn’t catch the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he rounded the corner.  
“Oh crap” I groan. “I’m late” I start to panic as a loud squeaky voice boomed over the loudspeaker calling various personnel to the ER. Damn it I don’t even know his name I thought as I ran. My internal conflict raged long after I reached my destination, mostly circling back to why I didn’t try harder to get more information out of the boy. What kind of doctor forgets to ask for the name of her patient anyway?  
Like a good doctor I shook of my thoughts and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone foreverrr. I'm so sorry but I'm back. i hope this chapter isn't awful and please leave comments and kudos if you want to, they really help.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
